csofandomcom-20200223-history
M2 Browning
M2 Browning is a portable heavy machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview M2 Browning is an American heavy machine gun chambered with 250 rounds of .50 BMG for each magazine used during World War II. It can be mounted for high rate of fire and massive damage shootings but the user cannot move when using this mode. Advantages *High damage *Very high magazine size *Can be mounted *High rate of fire when mounted *Accurate when mounted *Low recoil for a machine gun when mounted *Can be enhanced *High stun power Disadvantages *Takes a long time to change modes *Expensive *Heavy *Low rate of fire when not mounted *Cannot share ammunition with other guns *Very high recoil when not mounted *Cannot move when mounted *Limited angle of fire when mounted *Unable to switch weapon when mounted Release date This machine gun was released alongside Zombie 4: Darkness on: *South Korea: 9 January 2014. **There was a resale on 17 April 2014 for Weapon Enhancement. *Taiwan/ Hong Kong: 14 January 2014. **There was a resale on 13 May 2014 for Weapon Enhancement. **There was a resale on 22 July 2014. *China/Japan: 15 January 2014. ** There was a resale on 14 May 2014 for Weapon Enhancement. *Singapore/Malaysia: 3 June 2014. Users Counter-terrorist * : Used by the US Armed Forces. * : Used by the British Armed Forces. * : Used by the French armed forces. * : Used by the South Korean Armed Forces. * : Used by the Republic of China Armed Forces. * : Used by the Self-Defense Forces. * : Used by the Singapore Armed Forces. Terrorist *Guerrilla Warfare: Seen in posters. Comparison to M134 Minigun Positive *Higher damage in A mode (+2) *Higher accuracy in B mode (+30%) *Higher magazine size (+50) *Higher reserve ammunition (+50) *No attack delay *Can be enhanced *Cheaper (-$1550) Neutral *Same speed reduction (39%) Negative *Limited angle of fire in B mode *Unable to move or switch weapons in B mode *Lower accuracy in A mode (-6%) *Higher recoil in A mode (+66%) and B mode (+8%) *Lower rate of fire in A mode (-19%) and B mode (-10%) *More expensive ammunition ($100 for 5 v.s $80 for 30) Gallery M2 Browning= File:M2_vmdl.png|View model M2browning_vmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload M2browning_vmdl_pod.png|View model, mounted M2browning_vmdl_reload_pod.png|Ditto, reload M2_worldmdl.png|World model Snapshot 20140109 1007270.jpg|Shop model Guerilla_operative_m2.png|A Guerilla Warfare member with M2 m2.gif|Store preview File:M2decoderbox50p.png|M2 Browing with 50 Advanced Code Decoders and Code Boxes package File:M2decoderabox50p.png|M2 Browning with 50 Code A Decoders and Code Boxes package File:M2decoderbbox50p.png|M2 Browning with 50 Code B Decoders and Code Boxes package M2_koreaposter.jpg|South Korea poster File:Maverick_koreaposter.png|Ditto, resale m2_taiwanposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:M2_taiwan_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale m2_chinaposter.png|China poster File:M2_china_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale File:M2_singaporemalaysia_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster Zm darkcity 20140109 1232080.jpg|In-game screenshot, Mode A Zm darkcity 20140109 1350550.jpg|Ditto, Mode B M2 Browning Statistic..jpg|Enhancement Statistic m2_browning_HUD.png|HUD Icon Shooting sound Ditto |-| Expert Edition= File:M2_6_vmdl.png|View model, mobile File:M2_6_vmdla.png|Ditto, mounted File:M2_enhanced_edition_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster |-| Master Edition= File:M2_8_vmdl.png|View model, mobile File:M2_8_vmdlb.png|Ditto, mounted File:M2_enhanced_edition_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:M2_browning_master_ingamess.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| See also *Mounted machine gun Trivia *The holding style is similar to M134 Minigun. *The plate riveted on the receiver has the words "ZOMBIE KILL" inscribed on it. *Oddly, In Taiwan/Hong Kong and China region, they use AI AS50's firing sound instead of its own firing sound. *There's an update for M2 Browning in later updates where the damage on zombies has been increased. The update is only applied on: **South Korea: 10 July 2014. **Taiwan Hong Kong: 22 July 2014. A resale has been conducted too. External links *M2 Browning at Wikipedia. Category:Machine gun Category:Weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Heavy weapon Category:American weapons Category:.50 BMG users Category:John Moses Browning Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:World War II weapons